The Past
by Future BAU-FBI Agent
Summary: When Rachel finally stops being someone she's not, her past comes pouring back into her life.


I'm not new to FanFiction but this is my first story that I've actually written.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything from Glee or Criminal Minds, I only wish I did. *Sad Sigh*

This story is during season 2 of Glee.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I really wish I had never taken this job, I miss my family. No, not the pathetic excuse of a family that the Glee club seems to think they are. I'm talking bout the BAU. Rossi, Reid, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, and Gracia. You see I went undercover as a teenage girl in high school to work on a case that I had solved bout a year ago, well when I tried to go back Hotch seemed to think that I needed time off after what happened to me and Spencer with Tobias.

So I got shipped of to my Dads, to pretend I'm a teenager. Really I'm 22. Yes I know I'm still young to be FBI but I have a edictic memory just like Spence. Anyway I started the 10th grade again. i don't dress like a normal teen but that's to keep people at a distance, I didn't wanna grow close to anyone. Until Glee started and all the damn drama happened. But now that it's a new year and we won regional's. And now I'm done pretending to be someone I'm not.

And that's why I got so many weird looks when I walked into McKinley High School in tight skinny jeans, a red tank top with black lace trim and black low top converse. My hair was poker straight, not my usual curly hair and I had a smokey look to my eyes with light lip shine.

As I strutted to my locker I ignored every questioning look with a small smirk on my face, the same smirk that had Morgan shrink in fear of what I would do. Just as I opened my locker Puck, my best friend, walked up too me with that stupid smile on his face.

"Lookin' good, Berry. This another plot to get Finn? 'Cause he'd be retarded not to wanna tap that." He said looking me up and down.

"No, Neanderthal. I'm beyond done with Dopey. And if you could refrain from checking out my ass it would be greatly appreciated." I snapped back.

"So if it's not for Finn, what's with the change of clothes?" He asked curious now.

"I'm done being someone I'm not." I said simply and walked away.

- In Glee -

It was finally the end of the day and the starting of Glee practice so I could calm down and lose my self in a song. If I had a nickel for every damn look I got today I would be fricking rich. Needless to say I was in pissy mood. So when I walked into the choir room and everyone stopped talking to look at me I snapped.

"Yes I dress different now, not that shocking considering everyone in this hell of a high school hates on my old clothes, I figured it come as a relief so you don't have to look at the 'hideous' granny clothes. Now if anyone has something to say I suggest you say it now." I ranted glaring at everyone there.

"You look nice Rach, better then before." Finn said with that dopey look on his face obviously checking me out even with his bitch latched onto his arm.

"Screw you Finnocence! I suggest you check the leech that's on your arm cause it looks bout ready to pop. Oh.. It's just Quinn. My bad." I snarked as I walked to my seat.

"Nice one, B!" Noah whispered as Mr. Shue walked in the room.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend, I know I did." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. "Before we start, would anyone like to share a song with us?"

I raised my hand and everyone groaned.

"Hey, Gleeks, Shut the hell up. Before you get told off like Finn. Not that wouldn't be entraining to watch." I raised my eyebrows at Santana, not expecting her to stand up for me. She just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps and up to the center of the room.

_I know I've been holding it in_

_The way I feel about you_

_Something I've been dying to say_

_I don't know how you'll take it_

_Ooh please don't go…._

_You should know…._

I could see the goofy grin beginning to form on Finns face, he's already thinking that it's bout him. That just won't do.

_These three words_

_I've been holding back_

_Trying to fight_

_I'mma let'em out_

_These three words_

_Gotta let you know_

_Here I go go go.. _

I can see the looks on every one's faces, most annoyed. Probably thinking I'm singing yet another love song to Finn.

_Go Screw Yourself!_

_I've had enough _

_Yeah_

_Now we're done_

_Go screw yourself_

_Not gonna lie_

_Yeah_

_It was fun_

_But go screw yourself!_

The looks on everyone faces are priceless! I wish I had a camera! Total Kodak moment!

_Feels good just to get it all out_

_It's so not overrated_

_You can't keep pushing me down _

_And getting away with it_

_Oh now I knowThe way to say_

_These three words_

_ I've been holding back_

_ Trying to fight_

_ Imma let em out_

_ These three words_

_ Gotta let you know _

_Here I go go go_

_Go screw yourself_

_ I've had enough yeah_

_ Now we're done_

_ Go screw yourself_

_ Not gonna lie yeah_

_ It was fun_

_ But go screw yourself_

_Guess I thought I knew you_

_ Now I know I couldn't have been more wrong_

_ I had a feeling it would go this way_

_ And I waited waited way too long to say_

_ To say these three words_

_ To say these three words_

_ To say these three words_

_ To say say say_

_Go screw yourself_

_ I've had enough yeah_

_ Now we're done_

_ Go screw yourself_

_ Not gonna lie yeah_

_ It was fun But go screw yourself!_

By the end of the song I was panting and by judging by the looks on everyone's faces that was unexpected.

"Now, Baby Girl, got anything else to say?" The voice made me turn around and come face to face with someone I hadn't seen in 2 years.

* * *

><p>Review, Please!<p> 


End file.
